


Addicted

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lingerie, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: After a few months of being with Asami, Korra knows exactly what her girlfriend wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not happy with how this story turned out, but at this point I'm sick of editing it. ~~Sorry about all of this.~~

"You coming, honey?"

Asami didn't exactly sound needy, but there sure was a certain tone in her voice that Korra had long since learned to recognize. A smile tugged at Korra's lips as she rinsed her toothbrush and returned it to its usual place on the shelf.

"In a minute," she called back. She quickly brushed her hair, it was getting longer already. Korra wasn't sure if she wanted to cut it again, maybe she would ask Asami about it in the morning. She was pretty sure that her girlfriend had more interesting activities planned for the rest of the evening than to talk about possible hair cuts for Korra.

Korra made a silly face at herself in the mirror, then grinned and strode out towards their bedroom.

Asami had already lit a few candles and was now sitting on the bed, a blanket around her shoulders, covering her body. The soft light of the candles made her look even more gorgeous than she usually did, something that should not even be possible. For a moment, Korra wondered what she had ever done to end up with such a stunningly beautiful girlfriend, but then she remembered: she was the Avatar. Of course she had a stunningly beautiful girlfriend. The thought was not entirely ironic, and Korra was grinning again.

Asami let the blanket fall from her shoulders to reveal that she was wearing a set of black lingerie, complete with stockings and garter belt, the lace hugging her curves in all the right ways. It was the type of clothing Korra could not have pulled off in a million years.

"You like?"

Korra was speechless for a few seconds, unable to do anything but stare. She shook her head a little in order to clear it. 

" _Like_ isn't the word I would use," she mumbled, feeling a bit as though she had recently woken from unconsciousness and everything was still a bit blurry.

"Come here," Asami said, smiling, and Korra didn't need to be told twice.

"I love you," Korra said before she leaned down to kiss Asami, their lips easily falling into their familiar patterns. "Have I told you that recently?"

Her lips found their way to Asami's earlobe, and she tugged at it with her teeth. Asami groaned, a sound that resonated deep within her chest, a sound that Korra loved more than anything. It had taken her weeks to find all of Asami's weak spots when they'd started their relationship, and she was determined to put the knowledge to the best possible use.

"I wouldn't mind you mentioning it more often," Asami whispered back, and Korra bit her earlobe again.

Asami was breathing heavy now, and Korra knew that she was getting wet. She wanted to rip the clothes off her and plunge her tongue into that enticing wetness, wanted to taste her. It had only been a few days, but Korra missed that taste already. 

Patience, she told herself. No need to rush things.

"Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to undress me very slowly, and then I want you to do that thing that I like..."

Korra pressed a light kiss to her mouth.

"On it. I love you."

Asami started to laugh, trying to kiss Korra back at the same time, albeit not very successfully.

"I love you too."

Korra placed small kisses on Asami's neck, and Asami leaned back onto her elbows to allow her girlfriend better access. One of Korra's hands found her waist, her fingertips lightly touching Asami's soft skin. Asami sighed when Korra traced one of her clavicles with the tip of her tongue; and Korra had to remind herself again that tonight, they had all the time in the world.

She was addicted to Asami, Korra was sure of it. No matter how often she touched her, kissed her, tasted her, she could never get enough. No matter how often she dragged her lips over Asami's stomach, no matter how much time she spent adoring Asami's lean legs, no matter how often she helped her out of her clothes.

"I love you," she said when she took off Asami's stockings, tracing their seams with her fingertips.

"I love you," she whispered against Asami's skin, as she kissed every one of her vertebrae.

"I love you," she promised before taking one of Asami's nipples into her mouth.

"I love you," she breathed against Asami's slick folds, and Asami groaned in approval, unable to answer with words.

Korra kissed her way down to the inside of Asami's thigh, knowing exactly what her girlfriend needed.

"Turn around," she whispered, and Asami wasted no time doing so, or at least she tried. It took a few moments for them to settle into their new position, especially since Asami seemed to have partially lost control over her shaking legs.

Korra began where she had left off, gently nibbling at Asami's thigh, making her legs shake even more as Korra's lips slowly made their way upwards towards Asami's buttocks. 

Asami really had the cutest butt, Korra thought as she covered it with kisses, Asami purring in assent, shivering in anticipation.

Korra was drawing this part out deliberately, teasing Asami, avoiding the place where she wanted her most. 

"Korra..." There was both lust and frustration in Asami's voice, and an impatient plea to _get on with it_. 

Korra grinned against Asami's butt and got on with it.

She started drawing little circles around her girlfriend's asshole with her tongue, and Asami was whimpering, lifting her hips a bit to give Korra better access. Korra shifted her weight to one of her arms then, bringing her other hand up to Asami's clit, massaging it lightly, just the way Asami liked. Asami's whimpers were turning into long moans, she was so close to release now. Her whole body started shaking, and Korra did her best to hold her steady.

She substituted the light circles of her tongue for a more forceful back-and-forth motion, applying more pressure to her clit as she did so. 

Asami cried out when her orgasm shook her, collapsing on the sheets, and Korra held her through it, kissing the small of her back.

Korra adjusted her position to lie next to Asami, who was slowly turning around to face her. Korra kissed her, tenderly, without haste.

"I love you," she whispered, and Asami smiled.

"I love you too, honey."

She cuddled up to Korra, and Korra held her in her arms, eyes closed, fingertips drawing nonsense patterns on Asami's skin. Asami sighed contentedly.

"Mh, I really want to spread you open right now and plunge my fingers into you... Just give me a few minutes."

"Could you maybe wear that outfit again?"

Asami chuckled lightly against Korra's chest.

"You really like that one, don't you?"

Korra placed a kiss into Asami's hair.

"All I'm saying is that you should never wear anything else at home... Maybe get me a few pictures that I can always carry with me? You could wear it under your work clothes and then when I come to visit you—"

The rest of Korra's sentence was lost in Asami's laughter.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised, still chuckling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
